


Something Red and Shiny

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles takes Joyce out for a drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Red and Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the events of the episode The Real Me. 
> 
> Written by Sadbhyl, beta'd by Mydeira

"Rupert, this car is amazing!”

Giles grinned foolishly and glanced over at the woman in his passenger seat. Joyce’s face was bright and smiling in delight, her hair whipping about her face as they flew down the highway, the top down on his new BMW. Then he remembered his manners. “Should I put the top up? Your hair . . .”

“Don’t you dare!” She laughed vibrantly. “My hair is fine. There’s enough spray in it, it will probably just spring back to mom hair as soon as we stop.”

He couldn’t help but reach out to caress her head, her curls soft and coarse at the same time beneath his palm.

“Besides,” she continued, “it’s such a beautiful night, we should enjoy it while we can.”

He grinned at her again before returning his attention to the road. They had left town a while ago and were now headed out of the watershed and into the desert beyond. The further out they went, the more stars that came out until the whole band of the Milky Way was laid out clearly across the sky.

“We won’t have as much time together now that you’re taking over the magic shop,” she said softly, watching the stars go by.

He reached out to rest his hand on her knee, the warm velvet of her bare skin soothing him as he comforted her. “Don’t worry. We’ll make time.”

“Are you sure, though?” When he glanced at her, he could see the concern in her eyes. “Buffy told me how all the other owners have died . . .”

“Which makes me the best person to take it on. I’m aware of the potential dangers, and have the best bodyguard available looking out for me.”

He could feel her studying him, concerned and thoughtful at once. “The kids think you’re having a midlife crisis.”

“I will be if I have another year like last year,” he chuckled. “I thought I would go mad with boredom.”

She rested her hand on his thigh. “It wasn’t all bad, was it?”

He caught up her hand and brought it to his mouth, slowly caressing her slender knuckles with his lips. “Being with you was the only thing that kept me sane.”

She returned her hand to his thigh, stroking along the muscle as she rested her temple against his shoulder.

After a few more miles had passed, she lifted her chin to rest it on his shoulder. “You know, there is one thing I think I don’t like so much about this car.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“The bucket seats.” She hitched herself up on the armrest between them, raising her head above the top of the windscreen. He slipped his arm around her waist, holding her close as she bent down to kiss along his jaw. “It’s hard to make out like teenagers when I have to sit way over there.”

He chuckled. “So does driving seventy miles per hour.”

She slid a little lower, letting her breasts rub against him. “Afraid you’ll lose control of yourself?”

“No, I’m afraid I’ll lose control of the car.”

She lipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear, making him shiver before murmuring, “I have complete confidence in your abilities.”

“Joyce . . .”

But her hand had already slipped into his shirt as her mouth worked eagerly along his jaw and shoulder. He moaned softly as the breeze hit the damp patches she left behind, making his already sensitive skin break out in gooseflesh. Giving in to her attentions, he let his free hand slip around her to unfasten the buttons on her blouse one by one by one, until the silk tails of it fluttered around her, her white satin bra shimmering in the dashboard lights. He cupped one breast in his hand, rolling the peaking nipple between his thumb and finger until she hummed against his skin. She rose up again, letting her bare skin rub against his. He risked turning his head for a moment to drag his lips across the curves of her cleavage.

“You’re enjoying this,” she said breathlessly.

“Don’t I always?” He let his arm drop again, only to slide up under the hem of her skirt to cup the curve of her ass.

“Mmm.” She moved against his hand erotically, her breast caressing the side of his throat. “But it’s cute how uptight you are about things at first.”

“Uptight, am I?” And with one fluid motion, he moved his hand under the edge of her panties to delve into her damp softness.

“Ohmygod!” She clutched at him, burying her face between his neck and the back of the seat, her rapid breath hot on his neck. He controlled her completely as his fingers danced around, teasing her with his intimate knowledge of all her most sensitive places. She rode his hand, softly mewling at each new caress.

He was so focused on the road and his hand in her mound that he missed her hand sliding beneath his waistband to grip his cock fiercely. He nearly drove off the road, the engine roaring as his foot dropped the accelerator to the floor.

She didn’t have much room to work, as his pants were still fastened, but she squeezed and twisted, jerking him with short strokes of her wrist. In revenge, he pressed two fingers home into her pulsing channel, thrusting in time to her own strokes. “Oh yes god,” she murmured against his throat. “So good, you make me feel so good. I love the way you touch me, Rupert. Makes me feel so perfect.”

“You are, Joyce. So soft and lovely, eager, passionate, everything I could ever want in a woman.” He emphasized his words by grinding his thumb down on her clit.

She responded with a keening wail that might have been his name as her whole body shuddered against him.

Finally it was too much for him. The speed, the eroticism, the feel of the beautiful woman writhing against him. With a quick glance along the empty shoulder, he pulled off, holding her safely as he stopped hard, jerking up the emergency brake. He leaned forward to pop the lever that slid the seat back, dragging her astride his lap. Her fingers fumbled eagerly but unsteadily with his belt and trousers, finally opening them and shoving them down just far enough to free his cock from its confinement. He gripped her hips as she guided him in, and with a hoarse, guttural cry drove himself deep into her.

They tangled their arms around each other, mouths hungry but slow as she lifted and lowered herself on his shaft, the soft warm clenching of her muscles comforting and stimulating at the same time. “Faster,” he grunted, and she eagerly complied as he unhooked her bra, catching her peaked nipple in his hungry mouth, suckling and rubbing his face against the velvety soft mounds. He felt her tighten around him with each deep pull. “Love this,” she groaned, her approaching climax pitching her voice lower. “Love the way you oh god faster Rupert please don’t oh god yes just like that!” Every word cut right through him until he couldn’t hear for the roar of blood in his ears. He could feel the end finally coming, wrapping around his spine, making every muscle tight.

Suddenly she jerked back, her mouth open and her eyes rolling back as a long, low wail escaped her throat.

“Oh god,” he answered, the sound of her ecstasy the last key to unlocking his own. “Joyce! Christ!” And the stars seemed to fall all around them.

When he came back to himself, he was holding her quivering body close, stroking her hair gently as he sucked in long breaths of the cool desert air. “So,” he panted the words out, “the seats aren’t so bad?”

She giggled, and he could feel the size of her huge smile against his chest. “I think we can manage.”

They just rested there for a long while, enjoying the comfort of each other’s touch. Giles watched the stars whirl overhead, felt the even breathing of his contented woman in his arms. All was right with the world. As long as they never left this car.


End file.
